Guilt Rapped in Insanity
by iamboard
Summary: The person that imprisoned the main character of Stories of a Universal Traveler Tells his story. Yes, this is a side story to a main story. One shot.


Guilt Rapped in Insanity.

Summary: The person that imprisoned the main character of Stories of a Universal Traveler Tells his story. Yes, this is a side story to a main story. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina, just this story. That right goes to the creator of the game franchise.

I was once a good human with morals. I grew up with a loving family in a town near an old castle which was owned by an evil vampire who came back every hundred years. I never paid any mind to it.

I met this woman later on who had been divorced for three years and one month. The reason for the divorce was something as petty as her being born a shaman. It was rather pathetic in my opinion. She had a child who was three years. The women and the child looked almost alike, except the child seemed like she had a leaner structure then her mother. Must be the European because her mother was from one of these foreign savage tribes that have the technical term of Native American and those people do not have a lean body structure, they are normally muscular from living out in the wild. The kids name was singing bird. I thought it was a lovely name. I was looking forward to stepping up to the plate, unlike the kids' father who had wanted nothing to do with her.

One day three months after I started to date the women, some divine being claiming to be the creator of all universes came to me and told me "Kill that women and imprison that child." I told him "NO" at first, but then he started to kill off the people I care about. I finally could not take it anymore. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME YOU MUDERUS SCUM!?" I yelled to the sky. "Kill he women and imprison the child." He repeated. "Why…" I asked him in sadness. "The child will be a hindrance to me if you let that women live and let that child be a normal child, I cannot let the child ruin any of my plans. She will change the fate of so many." He told me. I was about to say no when he took me over and had me kill the women I had fallen in love with and imprisoned the child in the worst possible cell he could come up with. When I snapped out of it, he took away my sanity.

Over the years I had done so many bad things to a child who did not earn this kind of treatment. She was a well behaved child and the first time my sanity returned to me, I enrolled her in school. She was smart; I wanted her to do something with it while I was still sane enough to do something nice for her in order to try to make it up to her. I told her that it was to prevent people from asking questions but that was a lie and I was hoping one day she would gain enough smarts to escape and maybe ruin this bastard gods plan. I needed her to hate me enough to do it.

When I was out of my sanity, I could not control my actions. I would beat her, rape her, and feed her the nastiest food ever. Watching myself do these things to a person I cared about while I am not in my body or actions made me pissed with myself. The reason I said not to that god in the first place is because I cared about these people even though they were not my family. I was disgusted with this god and I hoped that this child would one day ruin his plans.

Unbeknownst to her, I was keeping track of her school progress over the years and was secretly proud that the child was a genius who was determined to get away from me in a well planed way and was predicted to graduate at eleven years old. I thought it was good, with the black furred sprite I pretend not to see and that demon, she should learn everything she need to know to stop him when I let her run away after graduation. Yes, I know they were there, I just pretended not to see them as they could help her.

When she graduated, I was proud but did not let her see it. I let her out to go to school on her first day of summer as a graduated senior in hopes of her coming up with a good plan to leave town indefinitely. I let the demon and the sprite go with her to add help. When she did not come back that day, I was inwardly celebrating and locked myself in the house so that when I lost my sanity again, I would not go after her. Even If I am killed for doing all that I did, I will die happy knowing that she is free and that god will get his just deserts.

The End.


End file.
